


Vengeance

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Feels (Destiny), Dead Cayde-6 (Destiny), Gen, In Memory of Cayde-6 (Destiny), Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: She'll go to hell if it means bringing Uldren Sov to justice.
Kudos: 2





	Vengeance

She's trembling, whether it is anger, exhaustion or simply hunger, she doesn't know. All she knows is that Cayde's gone and she can only stare at the city below. All she knows is that the funeral was hours ago and somehow, she's found herself perched atop a pile of crates, knees tucked against her chest, arms clasped around the front. All she knows is there's a chasm in her chest and it's gnawing at her soul.

Do Guardians even have souls? After all these deaths and resurrections, can they really have something so...so mortal?

Did Cayde have a soul?

He had to. There was no other explanation for the life he ignited in a room, the boundless humor and personality - the _light_ that he was. Cayde had a soul, of this, she is certain. But did she?

"Guardian?"

Her head snaps up, quickly turning away from the source of the voice, scrubbing furiously with one clenched fist at the traitorous tear streaks.

Lord Shaxx's heavy footsteps echo in the abandoned courtyard and come to a halt just beside her. She stills when his hand settles on her shoulder and waits in defeaning silence.

"Look at me, Guardian." He says at last. There's still that resonating echo of strength, but somewhere within his tone, there's a whisper of anguish and it's enough to draw the exhausted Hunter's eyes upwards.

He gently guides her hood off, allowing it to settle neatly along her shoulders as he meets her gaze. She knows he detects the redness to her eyes, the exhaustion in her frame beneath his gentle, yet firm touch. She's still visibly trembling and she doesn't know how to stop.

She's numb.

"It's alright to cry," he inclines his head forward slightly, tilting to the side as he squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. "It isn't a sign of weakness, but of strength. To acknowledge that pain and to let it go. There is no shame in that, Guardian."

She offers little more than a nod before her gaze shifts to the Traveler. She's going after Uldren Sov in the morning, not for justice, not for the Light, but for vengeance. Is there shame in that?

Could someone with a soul do that?

Her fingers curl into a fist as the Titan pulls away, her chin settling on her knees in the waning moonlight.

"Get some rest, Guardian." Shaxx urges gently, "Justice will follow at your hand and it must be swift."

She watches him leave, no doubt returning to the banquet Zavala had arranged in honor of the fallen Vanguard. Her stomach churns in a mixture of disdain and irritation.

Ikora was right, they shouldn't let this slide, no matter the risks. Every Guardian in the sector should be descending upon Uldren Sov. But Zavala is in charge and _allegedly_ , he knows best. Despite that, she wouldn't go as far as to label their _fearless_ Commander a coward for not giving chase to the Awoken Prince, but she must admit she is disappointed in his decision.

As the celebration of Cayde's life echoes in the distance, the Young Wolf realizes that she cannot linger on her frustrations; for avenging Cayde-6 falls to her now. She'll see it through to the end - she'll see his murderer dead.

So, tonight she'll honor Cayde her own way. Tonight she'll rest and remember. Tonight she'll grieve the loss of her friend.

And tomorrow, she'll avenge him, with or without Zavala's blessing.

 _For Cayde_.

\-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> Quick end note: Just to be clear, I got my closure at the end of Forsaken and *SPOILER KINDA FOR BEYOND LIGHT* I love Crow, so...this is just grief-stricken Young Wolf in a lot of pain immediately after Cayde's death. I hate Uldren, but baby boi Crow is not him and he is so innocent and I love him. So, just a disclaimer, not one of those people. xD  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
